All's fair in Love and War
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Scorpius's in love with Rose, yet she's going out with someone else. So he'll do everything in he could to get her! My english's self learned, so sorry if it's a bit confusing.


Disclaimer : don't own HP at all. English's self-studied, don't be so hard on me! A one-shot. I'm sorry for misusing your idioms! Leave a review if you appreciated my writing!

Resume: Scorpius's in love with Rosie, yet she's going out with someone else! He'll do everything he could to get her attention and love and prove himself a worthy suitor! Hence the title.

Rose was dating someone else, that Finnigan boy. Scorpius didn't like it one bit. In fact, he was green with jealousy whenever she was with another guy. He envied the guy she was going out with, wishing he was with her, wanting to hold her hands in his too. He sighed, this could never be possible. His dad would never allow it, and neither would the Weasleys permit it. How to make this happen? He was thinking really hard about this. First, he didn't get along with Rosie at all. This was going to be an impossible task! He'd have to use his wits and do some plotting. First, he'd have to knock out that Finnigan boy to be able to get her attention. He'd charm his foods so that Finnigan wouldn't be able to get up in the morning at all. He was that devious.

The next morning, he spiked Finnigan's foods with a strong spice. Finnigan ate breakfast that morning and almost threw up when he got to the bathroom. Just the effect Scorpius wanted. He was free to court and woo Rose whenever he wanted now. He hated seeing the two of them together walking hands in hands and doing other things. He split them up now and he was proud of himself. He saw Rose this morning and waved his hand at her and said:

"Rose, want me to accompany you to class today?" He was trying to flirt with her, she could sense it. She recoiled in a corner.

"Stop it, I don't want you to try and play me like you did with all the other girls... They were all heart-broken as I recall, Malfoy."

"But Rose, listen, I won't be like that with you, I'm just trying to be nice for once..." He let it trail off.

"As if you'd do that with me! I wouldn't wager on that, Malfoy! And you're very well aware that I'm dating Finnigan right now. I won't kick off another relationship when I'm in another with someone else. I'm loyal and I don't cheat. I'm a real Gryffindor!"

"Fine, I won't be asking you again, don't regret it later!" Malfoy waved off.

"That bloody... Grr..." She was clenching her teeth. He thought he was the handsomest thing on two legs. She didn't think so and would give a piece of her mind later on. She'd make his smirk mark go away soon enough. She loved Finnigan, for pete's sake! She thought it was him who poisoned Finnigan's drinks and foods. She'll get back at him soon enough for this. He'd pay dearly! After potions class, she quickly ran after Malfoy and laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him:

"What you said earlier was pure nonsense right? I don't believe a word you said." Her voice increased several octaves.

"No Rose, I really do have feelings for you, I just couldn't come to terms with them and couldn't admit them openly. Please just call me Scorpius for once." He was begging, she could see. And Finnigan, she thought, she didn't really love him at all... it was because she didn't want to hurt his feelings that she accepted him as a boyfriend. Malfoy was well, the forbidden fruit, the bad guy she swore she'd never touch. And her father had told her to "not get too friendly with him and Grandad Weasley'd never forgive you if you married a pureblood". She memorised these words by heart and took them as orders. Maybe she'd give Malfoy just this chance? She thought of dumping Finnigan too because in all truth, she couldn't stand the boy. She just didn't know how to tell him the news.

"Malfoy... I wouldn't know about that, I just want to break it off with Finnigan first...It isn't polite manners to cheat on your boyfriends. You'd understand that right?"

"Of course, I get it. Plus, you wanna keep the reputation of a goody-two shoe?" He teased.

"You hit the nail, Malfoy." Rose answered. He wasn't so awful, after all. He got a bad reputation of course, but he really isn't that abominable. He was even amiable to her, she noticed. He got good manners too. She really liked that in a guy. Finnigan, compared to him, was none too polished. In fact, he was loud and nosy and liked to gossip. Malfoy, he just seemed well, so very nice and courteous. Having a taste of this sly fox would be great too; she figured.

She went in search for Finnigan this evening, their usual meeting place. She saw him snogging a Ravenclaw girl. Well, that cheating scum. She secretly approached him and tapped him on his shoulder:

"Why hello, fancy seeing you there, Brown! I'm Finnigan's ex girlfriend, by the way!" With that, she stomped out of the library.

"Rose, please stop! I'm not cheating on you! She's nothing to me I swear!" Finnigan ran after her, leaving Brown alone. Brown fumed: "_that two-faced little...! I thought all Gryffindors were loyal and_ _would never cheat_." She'd give him an earful later on.

Rose, heart relieved, because she was no longer trapped in this unwanted relationship with Finnigan anymore. How she hated being toyed like that! The nerve of that Brown girl; she didn't even know if he was in a relationship before snogging him. At least, she could have informed herself.

The next day, she went to see Malfoy and announced the good news. "Well, Malfoy, turned out Finnigan was cheating on me, so I didn't have to dump him. I'm glad of this. I'll be giving you this one chance, don't blow it up."

"I won't, Rose. I promise." He extended his hand to her as a gesture of goodwill. "So friends? And call me Scorpius, it's my first name, afterall."

"Alright, Scorpius." She abode by his wish. She could grant him that at least.

"Meet me at the astronomy tower tonight for a date?" He had a surprise up his sleeve for her.

"Sure, that's settled, then?" Rose agreed, not caring about Finigan's feelings anymore.

Meanwhile, Finnigan was crying over his loss. It was his own fault, he knew. He couldn't blame it on anyone else. But Brown looked so attractive that he couldn't help himself. He slapped himself too as a self-mortification. He genuinely cared about Rose, yet he strayed because he couldn't keep his eyes off pretty girls. No doubt, she was with Malfoy now, he saw how his enemy was trying to take his girl away from him. He cried buckets.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was enjoying himself with Rose at a restaurant. They ordered drinks, and then their meals, chatting happily about everything and nothing. They got to know each other too. Rose hefted her options: "_to go on an extended relationship with Malfoy or not..."_ He seemed really civilized too during their conversation. So she opted for the first one.

"Malfoy, I've been meaning to tell you, I never really liked that Finnigan guy, and I must say, even though you're quite the Ladies' man, you're really charming and cute."

"Wow, what an improvement of your part, Rose! So you'll be my girlfriend?" He was taking chances, he knew.

"Yes." answered Rose.

The End.


End file.
